Devices with the capability of capturing and storing photos have become ubiquitous. A person may take thousands of images on an image-enabled device before the images are backed up to a backup image server. Manually reviewing each image individually and deciding whether to backup the image can be a very time consuming process. It would be useful to selectively backup a set of images to a backup image server.